


For you I'd bleed myself dry

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, poe not keeping his mouth shut but for a good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: When they're captured by pirates the captain threatens Rey with rape but Poe antagonises him until he changes his mind and takes Poe instead





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=58938#cmt58938) prompt

It was meant to be only a supply run to Dantooine. That was why they had taken the Millennium Falcon. But it was never that easy, was it? At least it wasn’t the First Order, not that the pirates led by a Kaleesh would necessarily treat them any better. 

“I’ll get a nice sum for you on the slave market”, the Kaleesh said, walking from Finn to Poe to Rey. When he reached her he stopped in front of her and let his fingers trail over her cheek. “But perhaps I should try out the merchandise first.”

“Oh yes, let’s threaten the only female captive with rape”, Poe interrupted him. “How innovative. I can see why you people are feared throughout the galaxy...oh wait.” His sarcastic tone made their captor’s eyes narrow in anger.

“What did you say?”

“I’m saying you’re still caught up in the Empire’s heteronormative way of thinking. Do you really think your half-assed remarks scare her? She’s a woman, she hears this every other day.”

“Are you thinking I wouldn’t do to you what I’d do to her?”

“Nope”, Poe said blithely. He raked his eyes over the guy in a vaguely insulting way. “I doubt you can get it up at all even if you want to.” He threw in a salacious grin.

Their captor growled. “I should start with you then.”

Poe snorted. “You’re actually going to do something or all you all bark and no bite? I have been captured by Kylo Ren and he had me tortured by now. Invaded my mind with the Force, too. All you’ve done is talking.”

Their capture hit Poe across the face, hard enough to split his lip.

“Violence as foreplay? Aren’t you predictable”, Poe smirked and licked at the blood. “What’s up, big guy? Not as secure in your sexuality as you thought you are? Happens quite often, I’m just that gorgeous.”

The guy’s third and fourth hands wrapped themselves around Poe’s throat. “If you think I won’t make you regret your insults because you’re a man, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Poe snorted dismissively. “Bring it, big guy. Or are you going to talk me to death first? But I’m guessing necrophilia is too kinky for an unimaginative guy like you.”

The Kaleesh’s hands tightened around Poe’s neck.

“Poe!” Finn called out but there wasn’t anything he could do, being as chained up as the other two.

“Not so mouthy now, are you?” The Kaleesh asked while Poe struggled to breath. He turned to his crew. “Keep these two here. I’ll take care of this one.” He undid the chains with his two free hands while the other two were still wrapped around Poe’s throat.

Poe looked intently at Rey and just before the Kaleesh pulled him out of the room, she nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Poe!” Finn called again, struggling against his bindings.

The Kaleesh was strong enough to simply pull him along by his neck through the corridors of his ship. Poe struggled but not too much. He didn’t want the Kaleesh to change his mind because he was being too difficult.

“A bed?” Poe wheezed as the Kaleesh deposited on it. “You didn’t have to.”

“Shut your mouth, whore”, the Kaleesh spat and hit him across the face so hard that Poe could taste blood in his mouth.

“Having four hands must be good for this kind of thing”, Poe said. He wasn’t too keen on this experience but better him than Finn or Rey. He had been trained to withstand interrogation after all and had already put it to test mostly successfully.

“You’re not going to enjoy this”, the Kaleesh said, holding Poe down on the bed with two hands and ripping Poe’s shirt off with the other two. “It’s not going to be over quickly.”

“Is that a promise?” Poe smirked.

The Kaleesh growled. “I’m going to let my men have a go at you as well, right in front of your friends. And then I’m going to make you watch when I rape your friends as well. And when I sell them separately from you so that you’ll never see them again. I’ll sell you to a mine. A pretty human like you they won’t just use you for labour. They’ll rape you again and again and again...I wonder how mouthy you’ll be then.”

“Someone has a nasty fantasy”, Poe replied, unfazed. He had been subjected to worse threats over the years.

The Kaleesh pushed him onto his stomach and pulled down his trousers. Poe ignored how exposed and vulnerable he felt in this position. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you”, he thought. It was something they had taught him back when he had started working for the Republic’s Intelligence Service. Find a mantra. Keep repeating it. Block everything else out. It had worked against the First Order. It would work here.

He could feel the Kaleesh’s cold, hard cock against his ass and the Kaleesh leaned down and whispered into his ear. “Still doubt my ability to rape you, scum?”

“Don’t know, you haven’t done anything yet, have you?” Poe said flippantly. He clenched his teeth as the Kaleesh pressed inside without any preparation and only a minimal amount of lube. He breathed through his nose trying not to let on how much he was hurting. 

Unfortunately even the average Kaleesh had more stamina than most humans. He hadn’t been kidding when he had said that this wouldn’t be over quickly or that Poe wouldn’t enjoy it.

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you”, Poe thought. Above him the Kaleesh’s thrusts became more erratic his grip on Poe’s arms and hips tightened as he spilled himself inside him.

“You’re a straight ahead kind of guy, aren’t you?” Poe forced his tone to be as light as before. He winced as the Kaleesh pulled out of him. Kaleesh seed was cooler and more liquid than human come and Poe felt it spill down his thighs and grimaced.

“You won’t be able to mouth off with a cock in your mouth and one in your arse.”

“Watch me”, Poe said. The Kaleesh was about to say something when they heard blaster shots from the hallway. 

“What the – “The Kaleesh said and turned around. Despite feeling like crap and being mostly naked, Poe took the opportunity. He jumped onto the Kaleesh’s back and snapped his neck before the Kaleesh could fight him off. 

The blaster shots came closer and Poe hurried to pull his trousers up. His shirt wasn’t worth salvaging and even more unfortunately the Kaleesh wasn’t armed. He would have to disarm the first person who came through this door if they weren’t Finn or Rey.

Poe pressed himself flat against the wall next to the door and waited. He heard footsteps from more than one person and a door opened and closed and then more footsteps. The door to this room slid open and Poe tensed, ready to pounce.

It was Finn. He stared at the corpse on the ground and startled when Poe said, “Looking for me?”

“Poe, are you…?” Finn asked but Poe shook his head. They could talk later.

“How about we escape first and then you can ask me about the shittiest lay in this galaxy.”

Rey was waiting in front of the door. “Thank you”, Rey said and hugged him.

“I’m just glad the plan worked,” Poe replied but he held on a little tighter than he usually would have.

“The plan?” Finn asked, confused.

“Kaleesh are immune to mind tricks”, Rey explained. “By getting him out of the room I could take over the other two guards and free us.”

“Do you know how many are left?” Poe asked.

“We killed three more on the way here”, Finn replied. He was doing his best not to look too much at Poe’s chest and slipped out of his jacket. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s yours anyway”, Finn said.

Poe rolled his eyes. “It’s yours”, Poe replied. “I gave it to you, remember?”

Rey had crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them with amusement. “Can you talk about that later?” 

Poe took the blaster she held out to him and said, “Lead the way.”

/

As soon as the Falcon was in hyperspace, Poe asked, “Do you need me or can I take a shower?”

“Take as long as you want”; Rey replied. There was an understanding in her eyes that made him want to comfort her. Growing up on Jakku couldn’t have been easy. “And Poe?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you”, Rey said and squeezed his hand.

“Any time.”

“Let’s hope that’s not the case.” Rey understood that sometimes it was easier to joke about something than talk.

Finn was different. And Poe was glad that he was. The First Order, for all their faults, had placed a great deal of importance on communication. Sure, it had been mostly used to weed out anyone who didn’t fall in line but it meant that Finn would want to talk about what had happened on the pirate ship.

And that was why Poe wasn’t surprised to find Finn waiting for him near the refresher, anxiously swaying from one foot to the other.

“Hey”, Finn said when he saw Poe.

“Hey”, Poe replied. “Come to join me?” Poe was more than aware that he was running on fumes. Sooner or later he’d crash and it wouldn’t be pretty. It never was.

His question seemed to surprise Finn. “Do you want me to?”

Poe nodded. He wanted to be close to Finn, to hide a little longer from what happened to him.

Finn cupped Poe’s face with his hand at rested his forehead against Poe’s. “Let me take care of you.”

The Falcon’s refresher wasn’t exactly built to house two people at the same time but somehow they managed to fit in into it. Poe had unceremoniously stripped down and left his clothes lying on the floor apart from the jacket which he had left outside. Finn’s eyes lingered on the bruises on his arms and neck and hips and he kept his pants on.

The water was hot at least and Poe simply stood there and let Finn wash him. It was reassuringly intimate in way sex wasn’t. They used the whole allotment of water the Falcon had, standing there together until it had run dry. 

Finn wrapped him in one of the giant towels Chewbacca used and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Wait here for a moment.”

He came back in a pair of loose drawstring trousers and a wide, soft looking shirt and a similar set of clothes for Poe. “I think they’ve been here since the Empire.”

“Thanks”, Poe said and got dressed. He was starting to feel tired, his split lip hurt, his entire body hurt to be honest and all wanted to do was to curl up in Finn’s arms and sleep.

The bunks on the Falcon were all designed to open to the general space. It was a freighter after all, not a leisure barge. Poe felt absurdly grateful all of a sudden because it meant he didn’t feel shut it. Outside the windows was the familiar bluish gleam of hyperspace.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Finn asked after they had crawled under the covers. Poe had lain down on his back and Finn was on his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Not yet.” He would have to talk about it. This wasn’t something he could just brush off and forget about as much as he wanted to. It would lurk in his nightmares for some time to come and influence him in the near future. But he had Finn and Rey and back home BB8 and Leia and his squadron were waiting for him. They would help him heal and sooner or later he’d get over this.

Poe tugged at Finn’s shoulder until Finn rested his head on Poe’s chest. He was heavy, sure but it was a familiar weight. And soon enough Finn’s warmth and his even breathing lulled Poe to sleep as well while the gleam of hyperspace painted a familiar pattern over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what a Kaleesh looks like, General Grievous was one before he got all robotified. They have four arms and are meant to be resistant to Jedi mind tricks.
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
